Current pressure relief valve technology which utilize temperature activated triggers, including the use of shape memory alloys, are “point trigger” devices which only respond to fire or extreme heat that is capable of directly heating the pressure relief valve. These pressure relief valves only activate when the point trigger is heated. In some cases where the point trigger devices is mounted on a tank, fire or a heat source heats a different part of the tank without heating the point trigger and causes the tank to rupture before the pressure relief valve is triggered. This is a problem with large or long tanks or tanks that are partially obscured. Further, current pressure relief valve technology which utilizes a temperature activated trigger employ a short, stiff rod which is characterized by a certain shape-changing temperature, which shape-changing temperature is not necessarily a useful trigger temperature for a pressure relief valve.